Dawn of the Eds
"Dawn of the Eds" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds imagine they are "space outlaws" while on their way to go see "Robot Rebel Ranch". Plot The Eds are at the the dumpster searching for bottles to trade in for money. Eddy is getting Ed into a makeshift rope harness in an alley. Edd then comes and wraps him with cling film to protect him from "any disgusting or unsavory life forms he may encounter", and gives him a mask and snorkel to aid him breathe. Edd then struggles to hoist Ed into the container, but manages in the end. Edd loses his footing and is pulled into the air while Ed falls in the dumpster. Ed then gives the signal to hoist him up, and Eddy pulls Edd to pull Ed out of the trash. Ed reveals he has many glass items, including a scientific glass vile, while Edd and Eddy celebrate. On their way to exchange the glass items, Edd and Eddy partake in a conversation. As they walk past, Eddy asks for Ed's opinion, only to find out he has slipped behind them, gazing at a movie poster. The poster is revealed as "Robot Rebel Ranch". Ed is then distressed to find out the movie is "Adults Only". On their way to cash in their bottles, the Eds discuss how to get into the movie on a bike. Ed then tells them how the story begins, with 3 space outlaws, and their journey is starting to reflect the Eds' journey. They go through the construction site into the tunnel that leads them to the junkyard. Their bike was broken on impact. The Eds play make-belief as they try to get off the "planet" they're marooned on. The Eds embark to find shelter to escape from "the frozen robot planet nights" as ed describes it. Then Eddy stumbles upon the Retro Van. The boys make the van "Central Command". The Retro Van has a broken radio, two seats up front and a waterbed in the back. They then go pretend to be space outlaws, with an "every man for himself" type battle. Eddy then shows off a pair of fuzzy dice and uses them as nunchuks. Ed and Edd, unimpressed, take out their "guns", when Ed stumbles upon the Kankers torturing Kevin by spinning on a tractor wheel. Ed then rescues Kevin, who does not thank him and pedals his bike away. Ed then discovers the existence of "solar scum", which he attempts to "terminate". Eddy hears Ed's scream, then asks Double D "if he heard that". Eddy then asks if the rocket is complete, then jumps into the seat as Edd explains that it is a prototype. Eddy nags Edd to launch the rocket, which he eventually obliges to do so. Eddy is launched into the air, then the rocket starts to disintegrate. Eddy free-falls until Edd activates the parachute. He then throws the controller to the ground, which pushed the button that activates the parachute again, releasing it. eddy continues to fall and lands on an unsuspecting Double D. Ed then makes an appearance and says "The robots are coming! The robots are coming!". Then the other Eds see the "robots", and retreat to the van. Ed then enters a monologue, detailing in narrative form what is happening. He then signals the attack, and attacks the robots. In reality, they are throwing cans at Sarah and Jimmy. When an angry Sarah tells Ed that it's time for dinner, Edd and Eddy go home, leaving Ed behind to utter another monologue. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "Only one was left standing after the horrible battle." into trash and slides "Wounded and stranded, will he ever get off the robot planet? Will he ever get home? Will he…" grabs him by the leg and starts dragging him away "OH NO! Betrayed by his fellow comrades!" Eddy: "Ed, shut up…" ---- *'Lee': gets spun on tire by Kankers "What color's your underwear?" Kevin: "This is STUPID!" The Kankers: " buzzer WRONG!" ---- *'Eddy': "We'll be slurping jawbreakers for weeks." Edd: "Ahh... Actually, Eddy, with current exchange rates, maybe an afternoon's worth." Eddy: "Ah, you don't know what you're talking about." ---- *'Ed': the movie poster of "Robot Rebel Ranch" "Marooned on a distant planet! Visitors in the void! No escape!" an "Adults Only" stamp on the bottom right hand corner, screams, and covers it with his right hand, which is filled with bottles on each finger "It's not fair! If only I were older..." Edd: "Don't worry, Ed. We'll see it on television in a year." Ed: "Yeah... With all the good stuff cut out!" Eddy: "Don't sweat it, boys, Where there's a will, there's a scam." ---- *'Ed': "Whoa, this is the coolest movie!" Eddy: "Since I'm the most mature looking, I'll go in first! Double D can be my wife!" Edd: "Uhh, Ed's taller. I think he should." ---- *'Ed': "Come on, come on! Not much farther now." Eddy: "You said that an hour ago, Ed!" Edd: "What are we looking for?" ---- *''sees the Kankers have Kevin tied up'' Ed: "Stay back! Hideous life sucking aliens have captured a fellow space outlaw. Which of the three brave explorers will take the risk to save him?!?! I will save him! Full speed ahead!" ---- *'Eddy': "Hey, is this thing ready yet?" Edd: "Well.. Actually, Eddy, since it's just a prototype and still in need of..." gets on space rocket Edd made Edd: "Eddy!" Eddy: "There's only one seat in this thing! Why'd you just put one seat, Double D?" Edd: "Well, I told you this is the prototype. When this is properly tested, then I'll build the real one." Eddy: "Yeah, whatever. Let's go, Double D. Lift-off!" Edd: "But, Eddy, I still need to..." Eddy: "Double D, fire the rocket!" Edd: sighs "Fine, but you... ah... you'd better wear this." colander on Eddy's head Eddy: "Oh, yeah." Edd: sighs "Three, two, one, ignition!" Eddy: "YEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAWW!" goes flying on the rocket but it dissolves in the air and Eddy starts falling down Edd: "Oh! Better test the parachute." a button on a remote. Eddy's seat spawns a parachute. "Well, at least that worked." the remote on the ground, but lands face down, causing the button to be pressed again; the parachute then falls off and Eddy falls on Edd Eddy: "Hey, Double D! The rocket needs work!" Edd: "It's a prototype!!" Ed: "THE ROBOTS ARE COMING!! THE ROBOTS ARE COMING!" Trivia and Goofs *When Ed says "Cut out", his mouth doesn't mouth it correctly. *As Space outlaws, the Eds wore various junk to simulate space clothing. Ed wore a blender's cup on his head and a hubcap on his chest. Edd wore a trapezoid-like shaped colander on his head in place of his usual beanie, a cupcake tin and (ironically) a trash can lid on his chest, and a vacuum tube and paper towel roll on his arms. Eddy wore what looks like a rectangular pair of red-lensed goggles along with a pair of fluffy dice on his chest and back. He is the only one not to wear a consistant piece of headwear, having worn a blue-hued glass free-sample lid in one scene, and a round colander in a couple more (it was originally for rocket safety reasons, but I guess Eddy just stuck with it). *When Eddy snaps his finger in front of Ed, Ed's plastic suit is seen to fall apart off him, and he is seen in his usual outfit (albeit with his mask and snorkel) when he, Eddy, and Edd stare at the poster. *When Ed shouts "The robots are coming!" Eddy has a monobrow, but when Ed runs in front of him, it is gone. *When the Eds are attacking Jimmy and Sarah, Ed and Edd are holding their guns in one shot, but in another shot, Ed is throwing cans at Jimmy. This is most likely because the guns were just part of the Eds' imagination (if you look back, one would notice they also saw Sarah and Jimmy as a pair of robots, and through out the episode their imaginations were gradually getting the better of them). *In this episode, it took both Eddy and Edd to lift Ed off of the ground, but in "Sorry, Wrong Ed", Eddy manages to lift both of the Eds without breaking a sweat, though this might just be because they are tired. *The Retro Van makes its first appearance in this episode. *Other cars which appear in this episode include the turquoise car which was crushed, based on a mid-late 1960s-70s car (possibly a Ford Galaxie or AMC Javelin). The large pink car in which Edd tries to contact earth on the radio (loosely based on a mid-late 1950s Caddilac), and other large cars part of the background. *This episode was the inspiration for a bonus level in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *Edd builds a rocket that, despite being an unfinished prototype, is flown by Eddy. The rocket disintegrates in mid-air, letting Eddy fall to Earth. This is the second vehicle that Edd ever built. *The episode's plot is a nod to the movies Transformers, Planet of the Apes, Lost In Space, Terminator and the television series Logan's Run. *Edd's arm accessories disappear in some scenes. *The robot in the title card has 3 hairs similar to Eddy. *The two robots Ed imagined Sarah and Jimmy as look just like the robots fought in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures *Ed has his raspy, higher pitched voice from "The Ed-Touchables" in this episode. *When Lee made kissy sounds at Kevin he was upside down but when May said it was her turn he was upright. *In this episode, Kevin's bike is a shade of turquoise, the same as the Eds' bike. Video Uy_yNcO7QY8 Yqy0748p_b8 27FrTQ3MDKs Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with no scams